


La Douleur Exquise

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: (I love that's already a tag), Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: La Douleur ExquiseA French term that attempts to express the heart-wrenching pain that one feels when they love someone they cannot have.





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm afraid I have nothing new to provide just yet as I'm currently finishing up uni and my crops are dying, but I decided to copy my moodboard drabble over to here. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, so thank you!
> 
>  **Hanahaki Disease**  
>  A disease born from unequited love where the afflicted coughs up flower-petals; the infection last until their love is returned, it is surgically removed along with their feelings, or they die.

The vibrant chorus pulls Phillip from the depths of the accounts, and he blinks to disperse the accruals and exorbitant figures from his immediate thoughts. Attention drawn to the office window, he stands from his desk and goes to steal a look at the ongoing rehearsal in the center ring. The ensemble moves like a beating heart, strong and perfectly synchronised with each steady beat. And there, in the middle of it all, was Barnum, arms thrown wide in his red and gold with his grin stretched wide around an impressive note, and Phillip feels a swell of affection.

The feeling comes with a very real flurry in his chest, like a thousand butterflies suddenly let loose in his lungs. Phillip screws his eyes shut as he presses his hand to his mouth, his throat convulsing and chest aching with suppressed heaves. With whetted wings the butterflies pullulate, choking and smothering him until Phillip is forced to expel the torrent in harsh, rasping coughs.

Delicate pink petals flood his palm and flutter to the floor, so gentle and unburdened by the weight they lay on his shoulders. _Joy, affection, gratitude_. He’d looked up the meaning behind the rose petals the moment he’d been afflicted, and he’d laughed, laughed until he’d cried, until velvet blush petals decorated the surface of his desk and the irony ached like an old wound rather than a fresh laceration. His very heartfelt sentiments for Phineas Taylor Barnum had been made visceral, but they represented nothing but anguish, and the loss of a love and relationship that was never his to have. 

Wiping a fleck of blood from his bottom lip, Phillip tips his hand and watches the last few petals drift to the floor with a lightness his heavy heart belied. Collecting his coat and hat, he leaves the office behind, along with the petals Barnum would later find and silently ponder.

 

 

[ view on tumblr](https://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/173034442735/the-greatest-showman-wings-phillip-huffs-out-a)


End file.
